


What A Lucky Boy That Jun Sazanami Is

by lilmaeval



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Porn with Feelings, Somnophilia, breeding fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmaeval/pseuds/lilmaeval
Summary: “Being with Nagisa was something he hardly felt he deserved at all. For that reason, he couldn’t deny a single one of the man’s requests. If Nagisa wanted him a certain way, if he wanted to have Jun to himself the way Jun desired to have Nagisa, then his senior would get his way. No matter how Jun felt or how much he tried to convince the other, it always ended the same. Nagisa’s godly will over Jun’s animalistic desire to claw down the figure above him. It was inevitable that Jun would be the loser in that kind of situation. He couldn’t say no, and that was the best part.”
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Sazanami Jun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	What A Lucky Boy That Jun Sazanami Is

Jun wasn’t a very lucky person for a majority of his life, but then something changed. It was as if all the misfortune he’d experienced up to a certain point flipped on its head, and now he seemed to experience nothing but the best luck imaginable, even if it wasn’t all that he expected it to be. An encounter with a loudmouth bratty senior lead him to finding a new family and the shining life he’d always yearned for. Flames of jealousy he hadn’t earned the right to burn transformed into a love he wasn’t worthy of feeling in the first place. Then, by some miracle, that love was returned, and Jun had the pain in his lower back to prove it.

Working through that soreness as if it were no different from a long workout, Jun found himself staying late after Eden’s unit practice as he normally did. The first to leave was Nagisa who, as much as he loved working towards being the perfect idol, was always quick to head back to whatever hobby occupied him that week. The second to leave was Hiyori, and then Ibara followed him quickly afterwards. Evidently, the two had another one of their business meetings, but there was an intriguing smirk on Hiyori’s face that Jun wasn’t used to seeing in regards to Ibara. That left Jun by himself, still pushing himself tirelessly towards his goal without restraint. The practice room cold of their shared heat, even Jun eventually found it was time to go.

Just as he was about to head out, however, he noticed a spare practice hoodie sitting on a chair. If he recalled correctly, Nagisa took his break in that very chair. Why Jun had paid attention to such an innocuous detail, it was embarrassing to admit even to himself. One stray glance turned into a long, hard stare as Nagisa wiped himself of his sweat and drank from his water bottle, each action looking as perfect as a commercial. It was surprising, then, for Jun to have been so enamored with the sight of his senior rehydrating himself, that he didn’t even notice him taking off his hoodie or leaving without it on.

This must have been good luck too, right? Nagisa had left his hoodie, no one noticed but Jun, and no one was there to notice  _ but _ Jun. He didn’t have to worry about this task being taken by someone like Hiyori who openly expressed these days his dislike of Jun being alone with Nagisa, or Ibara who was so focused on babying Nagisa that he didn’t even think about someone else looking out for him, least of all Jun. The hyena felt his chest swell with some unknown feeling, wondering if it was excitement or fear. This was his shot to get some alone time with Nagisa, right?

Or maybe not. As he walked towards the Starmony Dorms, backpack carrying the hoodie swung over his shoulder, he recalled that Nagisa’s roommates had a good chance of being there as well, considering the late hour. Unless they were out for dinner, Jun could very well walk in on them sharing supper together. Thinking of it that way though, he couldn’t imagine the incredibly kind senior pushing him out of the room if that was the case, so maybe just getting to share a meal with Nagisa was good enough. Emboldened by the idea that time with Nagisa was time with Nagisa, Jun rushed towards the familiar door with a racing heart.

A perk of having one’s unit mate be one of the head honchos in the place where they lived, everyone in Eden had each other’s dorm room keys. That made it easy for them to visit each other, or rather for  _ Hiyori _ to visit whoever he felt like bothering that night and for Ibara to check on Nagisa. Jun had never actually used any of the keys he had, not even the one for Hiyori’s. Sure, he missed out on opportunities to go and see Mary because of that, but invading someone’s privacy so openly didn’t feel right. This wasn’t like that, though, he was just returning a forgotten item, nothing more. Fingers trembling as they wielded the key, Jun let himself inside. No voices, no faces looking to see who was breaking and entering. Was Nagisa even here? Feeling sheepish, Jun quickly stepped inside and then locked the door behind him, looking around.

The dorm room was entirely devoid of life, save for one bed off in the corner of the room. Nagisa’s bed, which clearly had a figure lying in it. Approaching cautiously and dropping his bag on the couch, Jun could see that it was in fact his senior sleeping in his own bed. Nagisa was laying on his back, hair released from its ponytail and splayed out beneath him. Both his hands rested on his chest, with one hand sticking its thumb through the pages of a manga Jun had leant the other. Jun’s heart raced at the implications. Nagisa was eager to leave practice to read his manga? That made Jun’s heart race ten times faster than it was already doing, and he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed quickly to stop himself from passing out.

Nagisa looked like an angel, resting as perfectly as he did. His face was already naturally soft, the man doing little to strain his naturally gifted features with grimaces or even smiles. As Jun put the manga away, stuffing a nearby bookmark into it and placing it on the bedside drawer, he couldn’t help but notice that it didn’t look like Nagisa was wearing a shirt in his sleep. Looking around, Jun wondered if the fact that Nagisa’s roommates were missing meant they wouldn’t be there at all. That made sense, actually. It was the weekend, after all, if there were going to be changes in plans, it would be now. The back of Jun’s hands itched, a tingly feeling in his spine as the thought of having Nagisa all to himself tonight became a clear possibility. This must have been the best luck of all.

Slipping the blanket down to Nagisa’s stomach, Jun’s mouth watered as he was greeted with the sight of the godly figure’s perfect body. He had to restrain himself from going as roughly as he did when the man dominated him, as he didn’t want to risk Nagisa waking up just yet. He would do so soon, since he’d rather Nagisa be awake for their normal activities. Perhaps, however, if Jun were the one to assert his position while above Nagisa, he could finally get his chance to be the one to take Eden’s god as his own. Thinking of it that way, and as his palm and thumb caressed against Nagisa’s handsome jawline, Jun was really in every fan’s dream position right now, wasn’t he? Able to touch Nagisa without consequence, admire him and observe him ruthlessly. Jun let the tip of his thumb brush over Nagisa’s lips, leaning in and feeling how wet his skin got as a result. Jun placed his thumb in his mouth, licking it rather than the soft surface below. Best to not risk waking a sleeping beauty with a direct kiss, after all.

This position was dangerous, as even though Nagisa was a heavy sleeper, Jun could barely tell what were signs of stirring and what was just his normal sleep. Jun’s hand trailed down from Nagisa’s jaw to his neck, tracing over his Adam’s apple on the way towards his clavicle. Fingertips danced across the lines of Nagisa’s shoulders, pressing down on the skin and feeling how firm it was. Nagisa was someone who built up muscle easily, and yet because of Ibara’s careful monitoring of his health, he wasn’t all that beefy. He was chiseled, much like a Greek statue, and Jun had to admit he was all the more handsome for it. That being the case, he couldn’t help but wonder what an absolutely ripped Nagisa would look like, his palm pressed to one of the man’s pecs. Nagisa was clearly masculine, though Jun wondered if the man changed a few things about himself, if he could look feminine too. Jun was certain he wouldn’t care either way, because Nagisa was beautiful.

No, beautiful wasn’t enough. How else could he really describe Nagisa? No words really fit, it felt like. Too ethereal to be real, too distant to touch. Yet here Jun was, hands unable to remove themselves from Nagisa’s perfect form. In fact, his hands only slipped further south until they each felt a nipple beneath their palms. Gently pinching them in his grasp, Jun stared at Nagisa’s face as his breathing increased. Ever so carefully, he began to tug the tits, feeling their length increase as they hardened. Nagisa was sleeping as heavy as a stone, and yet the nipples in Jun’s hands were so soft until just a moment before. Now they were stiff, and Jun couldn’t help himself as he lowered his head and licked at one. As a result, something else grew hard, enough to lift the fabric of the blanket and reveal just how little Nagisa was wearing.

Socks. Nagisa went to bed in nothing but his socks. Just the sight of it alone was enough to send a rush of blood down to Jun’s pants, an issue he’d have to take care of later. For now, he was transfixed on the sight of Nagisa’s massive cock tent-poling the blanket that laid on his lap. Carefully, he removed the cover and felt his face growing hot as he eyed the massive erection. It only made sense that someone as unbelievably perfect as Nagisa possessed a ridiculously huge dick, but frankly, Jun could only feel a phantom soreness in his ass at the sight of it. Yeah, he understood very well why someone who possessed this kind of length was the kind who used it.

Jun reached over and touched the head with just his fingertip, letting it slip against the slit and press down against a head of precum. He then let his palm cup over the same area, fingers splaying across the top of the cock before slipping his hand down and gripping it properly. Jun wasn’t someone who could properly manage his strength all that well, usually finding complaints directed towards him as a result. He could feel how hard his squeeze was on the rod, however, and tried to give it a bit more slack. Red and stiff, Jun felt bad about leaving it alone, so he might as well take care of it.

He knew the place Nagisa kept his lube, and he was able to locate it with a fair amount of ease even with one hand. He coated it onto his fingers, rubbed them together a bit in his palm, and then reached back for the cock. His touch must have still been a bit too cold, because he could hear the man’s shift in breathing. Hiyori always yelled at him about that, but Nagisa never did. In fact, the way he reacted just as he did now was to let out a shuddering exhale, the kind that carried melodiously on his smooth, deep voice. Jun lowered his hand along the shaft and wondered with each stir when Nagisa would wake. Would he be angry? Happy? Would he tell Jun to continue as he was, or to change it up? Jun raised his hand, and his other ran over one of Nagisa’s nipples at the same time.

Lips parted wider with every breath, Jun mirroring the action subconsciously. He pinched the nipple and twisted it, hearing a pained wince escape his senior. Jun’s hand on Nagisa’s cock sped up, reaching an even rhythm that matched the man’s breathing. Jun could feel the hardness in his own pants grow sore, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t keep his eyes off the sight of Nagisa looking so vulnerable while being touched in his sleep. The person who brought him to this state, the one taking advantage of him, it wasn’t the people Nagisa trusted the most or ever deliberately gave himself over to. It was Jun.

“Nagi-senpai,” Jun called in a hushed tone, his grasp on the man’s body growing firmer. An upturn of the man’s lips sent Jun’s heart racing in a frenzy. If he was still asleep, his dream must have revealed who was touching him just then, all thanks to Jun’s voice. His reaction was to smile, and Jun couldn’t help but lean further over the man, pressing his mouth to Nagisa’s jawline. “Let me take care of ya, Nagi-senpai.”

A low tone escaped Nagisa, and Jun wondered if it was an affirmative one. He assumed it was, considering the man’s smile hadn’t faded. Jun continued to lay kisses along Nagisa’s cheek, and he imagined if this view would be what he saw if he were the one taking the godlike man. This statuesque person, melting beneath Jun, and all because the junior couldn’t keep his hands to himself. Jun licked his lips, still flavored with Nagisa’s skin, and his desire only grew. He’d dreamt for so long about being the one to dominate the other, the god of Eden, and yet he always ended up the one on the bottom. It wasn’t like that really bothered him, how could it? He came to the conclusion earlier, after all, time with Nagisa was time spent with Nagisa.

Being with Nagisa was something he hardly felt he deserved at all. For that reason, he couldn’t deny a single one of the man’s requests. If Nagisa wanted him a certain way, if he wanted to have Jun to himself the way Jun desired to have Nagisa, then his senior would get his way. No matter how Jun felt or how much he tried to convince the other, it always ended the same. Nagisa’s godly will over Jun’s animalistic desire to claw down the figure above him. It was inevitable that Jun would be the loser in that kind of situation. He couldn’t say no, and that was the best part.

Was Nagisa growing close? Jun couldn’t tell. His hand had only picked up the pace, and meanwhile his spare continued to relentlessly tug at the senior’s nipple. He could hear how fast Nagisa was breathing, and the rod in Jun’s hand felt hotter and hotter with each pass. Then, release. A big splash first, followed by a sputter afterwards. Not watching where he was aiming, Jun felt the hot cum hit his jaw and drip off. His hand holding onto Nagisa’s cock was messy to begin with, giving a final squeeze before letting go and retreating to his own face. He scooped the cum falling near his neck onto his fingers and, not wanting it to go to waste, put the salty substance into his mouth.

A soft hand began to stroke Jun’s head, and he instinctively curled inward. Amber eyes flickered over and met gentle red-orange ones staring back at him, paired with an adorable smile. Soon, Nagisa sat up and pulled Jun in, licking away the rest of his own cum that landed on the junior, including his hand. Jun remained silent, save for a few shocked gasps. He knew if he said anything, he’d inevitably screw it up. Nagisa was taking care of him, he didn’t want to seem ungrateful, even if it always came as a shock.

Then, that same palm that was lovingly petting his head fell south. Down and down, until it reached the erection laying in Jun’s pants. The junior shifted toward it, and within moments he found himself sitting where Nagisa once laid as his naked senior placed him there. Still not a word was said, only a kiss pressed to Jun’s lips before cold fingers dug their way into the hem of Jun’s pants and boxers beneath. He was freed, and Nagisa’s face lowered.

Jun watched intently, not wanting to miss a single moment of this. Now that his hands were clean, he didn’t feel too guilty about rubbing his hands through Nagisa’s perfect hair. Out of its usual ponytail, the white locks were so soft and silky looking, and their feel was even better. He pushed a few stray strands out of the man’s face, giving the junior a better view as a perfect pair of pink lips pressed themselves to Jun’s tip. The blood flowing to that area only flowed faster, entranced by the way Nagisa’s mouth took him in. A godly face, too perfect to be real, taking in Jun’s cock an inch at a time. Red eyes peered up at him, full of longing and love. Nagisa was doing this out of desire; such a perfect person was paying attention to  _ Jun’s _ needs.

“Nagi-senpai,” Jun called out, his whisper turning into a whimper as he saw Nagisa take him in all the way. Jun wasn’t as big as Nagisa, and he didn’t think such a size was possible for anyone  _ but _ Nagisa. Still, he was fairly large, large enough for someone to complain about it like in the manga he sometimes read. Nagisa didn’t, however. Even as tears pricked the corners of red eyes, and even as that gorgeous voice let out what could have been a gag, Nagisa pressed on as he lifted his head and went back down again. Jun’s head hit the headboard behind him, unable and unwilling to repress the cracking moans and gasps escaping him. Nagisa’s eyes dried, and the task of taking Jun in appeared to be easier on his throat as they went on. At least in this way, Nagisa was able to adapt and become completely compatible with Jun.

Jun’s hand in Nagisa’s hair clenched down on locks of his beautiful hair, but he was very careful to not interrupt the senior’s rhythm. He wanted to tug, badly, but he knew he wouldn’t get that chance until either he was shoved down and taken or if by some miracle he got to flip them for a change. That likely wouldn’t happen, especially now as he spied Nagisa’s hand reaching over for the lube that Jun had been using only a little earlier. The junior remained still, watching as Nagisa shuffled off Jun’s pants more and more. Swallowing down a lump that had formed in his throat, Jun quickly took off his practice hoodie and shirt, not wanting to ruin the spares he’d put on with even more of his sweat.

At the same time as Nagisa’s mouth reaching the base of Jun’s cock again, the junior let out a harsh gasp as a cold digit pressed itself inside of him. If Nagisa had tried to warm it up at all, it likely wouldn’t have mattered, considering how icy he was to begin with. His hand on Nagisa’s hair began to tug, unable to control himself, and his hips rolled as his back arched. Nagisa persisted through it all, somehow, continuing to thrust his digit within Jun as he slowed his rhythm of taking the junior down his throat. Jun felt himself slipping, and slipping fast. Nagisa lifted himself off Jun’s dick just enough to let the junior lay down with his head against the pillow, his parted lips swollen and red. Matched with the image of Jun’s own cock standing up and looking like it was about to be swallowed again, Jun wondered how he hadn’t cum already.

That perfect face took him in again, followed by a second digit. The moans escaping Jun were now all much higher pitched, closer to his natural singing voice instead of the husky low tone he trained himself to speak in. He couldn’t hold them back however hard he tried, and it wasn’t like Nagisa seemed to mind them all that much either. The man himself was silent, focused on the task at hand like it was his duty. Tongue pressing itself to Jun’s veins, making every bob feel better than the last. The fingers prodding his prostate only added to the experience, and Jun couldn’t even be upset that Nagisa was going to be the one taking him again. No one had the right to be ungrateful in his position, and Jun certainly wasn’t about to try it.

A third finger, and a necessary one, placed itself inside Jun. The junior continued to tug on Nagisa’s hair, his hand no longer on his scalp but instead having followed the trail down his locks. He grasped them in a fistful, long enough to bring to his face. He pressed the ends to his cheek, as if hoping the man’s natural cool carried through them. He was greeted with the scent of apples, the man’s shampoo that he’d come to know not just through him but also Hiyori. It only served as a reminder that those two shared  _ everything, _ but Jun was especially happy to belong to Nagisa as well.

His high came suddenly and without warning. Nagisa’s eyes fluttered open, the sultry look in them too much to take with the obscene sight of such a gorgeous face drinking Jun up. The fingers inside of him found their task far easier to accomplish, though Jun knew he’d never be loose enough for what was about to come. The junior’s head fell back into the pillow he rested upon, trying to catch his breath while he still could. Nagisa’s face lifted fully away from the still burning member, and fingers slipped out of his entrance. Soon, his senior was over him, staring down with locks of white hair falling over his shoulders. Hands pinning Jun down on either side of his body, amber eyes were locked onto the pale figure above cast in shadows. He had nowhere else the go, and his legs were unable to close.

For the first time, it felt like he had an easier time of taking the man in. Maybe it was just the fact that he was completely and utterly worked up, or how he was still on a high of having been bold enough to touch the other in his sleep, but Jun was completely ready for whatever the man had to offer him today. Nagisa pressed on, and soon he felt the man pull back before thrusting shallowly back in. Jun’s breath shuddered, and his hands clenched the edges of the pillow he laid upon. Staring into those red eyes that looked deep into the junior’s soul, Jun could even see himself reflected in their image. He could only hope it was a sight that made Nagisa happy.

“...Fufu,” Nagisa’s lips curled up, instantly easing Jun’s heart, “Jun’s taking me in even further today.”

“I-I am?” Jun stuttered, unable to contain the stupid smirk that came to his face as he heard it. “Wow, I’m real happy about that. Wonder if I’ll be able to take Nagi-senpai in all the way one day.”

“...Who knows,” Nagisa lowered himself enough to press a kiss to Jun’s cheek. “...You’re still growing, like me. I hope Jun and I only grow closer to each other.”

“Me too, Nagi-senpai,” Jun turned his head slightly and felt the man’s lips brush against his. Tears were starting to form at the corners of his own eyes, but unlike the man above him, they didn’t fade and began to spill the moment Nagisa picked up the pace. “M-Me too, I want—I want to be as close to Nagi-senpai as possible.”

He was grateful the moment Nagisa’s mouth pressed upon his own, snuffing out the awkward sounding cracks in his voice. Jun’s hands released their grasp on the pillow and instantly wrapped under Nagisa’s shoulders, nails digging into his back without care and scratching at him. He’d learned by now that he didn’t have to hold back his desires to mark the man up, that Nagisa was in fact very excited for these kinds of rough touches. Jun obliged, letting himself be as careless as he could possibly be with the man whose skin was as pure as porcelain. All the while, their bodies moved in one, the pounding below growing heavier and faster as Nagisa exerted himself upon the junior. Jun took it all, his mouth eager for the taste of his own dick on Nagisa’s lips.

“...Ah, I wonder if this will be the time we produce new life together, Jun.”

_ Not this again _ . Face hotter than ever and his body already too warm to cool down, Jun was forced to hear his senior bring up the one topic that he desperately wished he never came up with in the first place. Unfortunately, as it was delivered in that deep, smooth tone that made Jun’s cock twitch at just the sound of it, he couldn’t help but allow the concept to seep its way into his horribly horny mind.

“N-Nagi-senpai,” Jun whimpered, attempting to fight back without stopping what they were doing. “I already told ya, didn’t I? I’m not a girl, I don’t have a uterus. I can’t get pregnant, and neither can you.”

“...But who knows what can happen if we will it?” Nagisa persisted, leaving Jun to give his senior the nowadays rare glare.

Jun wasn’t really all that sure when Nagisa’s obsession with impregnating Jun began. It happened out of nowhere, starting off as talking about how humanity’s future relied upon it constantly breeding new life with each generation. That somehow suddenly jumped to Nagisa mention his seed was passing through Jun’s cervix, referring to the junior’s asshole as a vagina. One time, Jun woke up a week after they’d slept together with a sick stomach, and he’d gone pale with horror as he wondered if his godlike senior somehow managed to change his anatomy. It turned out to just be some bad seafood, and he didn’t need to buy that pregnancy test, which lead to a very awkward conversation with his roommate once he saw the box sitting in the trash of their bathroom.

Thinking about it that way, maybe Jun really did revere Nagisa too much if he was that easy to gaslight. Still, as Nagisa pressed on with a smile closer to the one he wore on stage, Jun couldn’t help but feel his already high arousal continue to grow.

“...Jun has such a pretty face,” the absolutely stunning man above Jun said as though it were an absolute truth. “...I want to preserve it for all of time. I want to see it last beyond both you and I, as an eternal legacy. I want Jun and I to be as eternal as we feel we are right now. Humans are finite creatures, we cannot live on forever, but we can nurture the earth with our bones and stories. In that way, we become immortalized. Imagine the story we could share if we could become one in the truest sense, together create a life that is not just yours or mine, but ours?”

_ That _ was the argument Jun couldn’t really find himself able to argue against, and it also was the one that made him question whether this was all a joke to Nagisa or not. The man  _ could _ crack a joke, fairly easily in fact, but it always caught Jun off guard the moment he received a tease from the man. Be it his whimsical nature making it difficult to distinguish when he was serious or not, or if it was Jun’s own fault for forgetting Nagisa’s quietness wasn’t intentional stoicism, the junior found it difficult to place Nagisa’s tone in general.

Even when Nagisa first began talking about the importance of humanity continuing to evolve by breeding, Jun had just assumed it was a joke. He figured it was best to assume it was his senior’s sense of humor not clicking with Jun’s, but the junior didn’t mind anyway since nothing the man could do turned him off. It was only when he talked about being with Jun for eternity that everything seemed to get too real. Not just for the fact that he seemed adamant to get Jun pregnant, but the fact that he only spoke about getting pregnant with  _ Jun. _ He wasn’t brave enough to ask Hiyori directly about it, but he did manage to get Ibara to figure out for him that this was something Nagisa never spoke about with his childhood friend. It was worth having also been caught by Ibara for buying a pregnancy test since the man was apparently tracking his spending. That was another awkward conversation he didn’t want to really think about right now, he was just thinking about the way he felt about the consequences of that talk.

Nagisa only ever spoke about having children with Jun. The way Nagisa was pushing into him right now, the less feminine of the two from Eve, all in hopes he could make a uterus magically appear within Jun’s system, it shook the boy to his core. What was he supposed to say or do? Could he really reject Nagisa’s wishes to create new life when it was with Jun and Jun only? Was he that selfish of a person to be so easily convinced by such an argument? The more he questioned it, the more he found his answers troubling to say the least.

“I...” Jun thought about what he wanted to say, the pounding distracting and mixing up his thoughts terribly. Nagisa pressed himself closer, feeling the man’s sweat upon his chest and letting out a groan. “Nagi-senpai I...I just want to be with Nagi-senpai for the rest of my life. That’s all I need to be happy and fulfilled.”

Nagisa kissed away the hot tears escaping Jun’s eyes, and the junior only clung to his senior tighter. He didn’t want the man to stop, even if he really was capable of breeding with him. At this point, it didn’t matter, and it was as he had already accepted: he couldn’t say no to Nagisa.

“Keep goin’ Nagi-senpai,” Jun moaned out, bunching up the man’s hair into both his hands and pulling it. “It’s too late already so...So just keep takin’ me, Nagi-senpai, take me and don’t stop!”

Too late for what, Jun wasn’t going to admit just yet. Yes, he was far too easy to sway to whatever belief the godlike man wanted to subscribe him to, but what would it cost him, really? An unnecessary pregnancy test, another awkward conversation, and the satisfaction that Nagisa thought of him as the only person whose hips were worth breeding with. He’d take that role, if only because it meant he had a special place in Nagisa’s heart, and that was what he wanted most of all.

Hands wrapped around under Jun’s arched back, and teeth dug themselves into the junior’s shoulder. Despite lacking prominent incisors like his own, the bite was hard, and Jun knew what it was for. Having came again just moments earlier, Nagisa did the same and was clear in his movement that he wanted to stay in until he was done filling the boy up. Seed passed through his imaginary cervix, filling up a uterus that didn’t exist, all for the sake of searching for a phantom egg that Nagisa hoped would develop into something more. Jun would believe it for now, as he somewhat hoped it would too. Giving meaning like that to his and Nagisa’s relationship, it would be like a pact that they’d formed from their shared desire to be with one another.

Nagisa pulled out, and Jun let out a relieved sigh as the pressure below faded. He could tell he was leaking, but that would be something they’d clean up later. For now, he just wanted Nagisa to hold him. The senior thankfully read his mind and pulled his duvet back up and over them, cuddling Jun in his arms. The junior naturally fell against his grasp, feeling almost dainty in a way. Though he didn’t like the idea of being delicate at all, with Nagisa he sang a different tune. It wasn’t a shame or sign of weakness to submit himself to the other; he was safe, protected. He buried his face in the crook of Nagisa’s neck and let out a sigh, living for the way Nagisa’s forearm arm could fit around his waist.

“...Thank you for coming to wake me up,” Nagisa spoke. “...I seemed to fall asleep while reading, somehow.”

“Was the manga I gave you that boring?” Jun inquired, not feeling guilty at all.

“...Not at all,” Nagisa reassured. “...Rather, I found myself distracted by my own thoughts, and the position I was in eventually lead me to collapse into them. I’m grateful you were able to change my nightmares into a pleasant dream, Jun.”

A gentle hand stroked through Jun’s hair once more, and the junior couldn’t help but feel a little inquisitive. Running his own fingers through the man’s hair, he tilted his chin up.

“What were you dreamin’ about, Nagi-senpai?”

“...A world without love.” Nagisa shifted onto his side, a full smile on his face. “...Then you appeared, and reminded me that such a world is impossible to fall back into.”

All of Nagisa’s weirdness and his strange fetishes faded away the moment Jun was faced with the man properly, seeing him for who he was. Haunted by a past that left him afraid for the future, and finding solace in the bonds he’d finally formed after being alone for so long. That was the story of Eden, and that was the special introverted story he found with Nagisa, who spent just as much time as Jun did admiring the brightness of idols while sat alone in a dark room.

Legs twisted limply together as they kissed, arms linking and brushing over each other until eventually, they wore themselves drowsy once more. Jun felt his eyelids drooping first, but by some stroke of luck, he got to be the one to watch Nagisa fall asleep before promptly doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday fic for myself, and I’m happy w the result!
> 
> Partially inspired by my girlfriend’s meme (follow them grr): https://twitter.com/saikouheart/status/1332190097362587649?s=19
> 
> Twt: @nagisenpai


End file.
